Demyx's Not So Planned Day Off
by Prince Sky Heart
Summary: During the events of 358/2 Days, Demyx tries to run off on his duties and takes a day off. But what happens when he runs into other Organization XIII members, while tries to pull off his antics? Will it end well or badly for the sitar playing friend?


**~Author's Notes~**

I wrote this in a different website and I wanted to start putting stories into this account. This will be the first I put here I guess...

I decided to write a quick one shot about Demyx and his lazy ways. He tries to take a day off, sneaking through the castle, but instead runs into a few members he did not expect to meet. This story happens some time in the middle of 358/2 Days. Enjoy! :]

Also, if you don't mind, please review the story, thanks! (:

**~Story Begins Here~**

Demyx sat in the mission assignment room waiting for his partner to show up for the day. He was paired up with the nooby, Roxas and he wasn't looking forward to it. After all, he was a very lazy person and if he was paired up with him, he wouldn't be able to just slack off. Demyx being a sloth at heart and one of the members with lowest seats in the Organization, he knew it was futile to try. He wasn't very talented in the stuff that mattered, just dancing and playing his sitar, so he knew today wouldn't go well.

"Ahhh, forget it!" he exclaimed. He took a deep breath as he decided to take a nap.

Hours later he woke up, a bit groggy and sleepier than ever. He looked around to find no one was there. "Where is that guy?" He got up and searched the surprisingly empty room and concluded everyone had left. "This is my chance!" he ecstatically said, running into the dark halls.

He crept around, tippy-toe-ing everywhere he went, making sure that no one would hear him. "Hehe, today's my day off!" He looked down as he continued to do the same thing, heading for the city that was connected to their floating ship. Suddenly, he bumped into something very soft.

"What are you doing Demyx?" a familiar voice said to him.

Demyx looked up, a little scared to see who it was. It was Saix. His eyes were piercing Demyx's very soul, intimidating him. "Uhhh, just going to take a leak..." he said, a bit unsure, gaining momentum. "Yea! I'm going to take a leak! Unless you wanna watch, I suggest you leave me be." He winked at Saix, who began to grow disgusted at the lower ranked boy.

"Idiot," said the blue haired boy, walking away.

"Phew..." He wiped his forehead and continued to walk down the corridor. Now that Saix was no longer there, he could continue his day off.

After a while, Demyx made it to the room where all their insignia's stood. This room led to each one of their lounges, a separate place where they could be alone. Knowing that everyone except for Saix was away, he decided to check out Xemnas's.

"Woah this place is amazing!" he said.

"Demyx..." Xemnas said, appearing from a corridor of darkness. "Come here."

"Damn it!" Demyx thought, "Why do I keep getting caught?" Demyx approached his leader as he prepared to be scolded. "Yea?"

"Go to Twilight Town and get me some sea salt ice cream. I hear it's popular with some of the members here."

"Huh?" he wondered. "U-Uh sure." He walked away, thinking he was free once again.

"Oh and one more thing," Xemnas added.

"Ye-" Xemnas hit the boy's head, to Demyx's surprise.

"Get out of my lounge."

Demyx ran off, panting. "I better just go to my own lounge and hide!" He continued to run to his portal, leading him to his paradise. There were bountiful of customized sitars and dancing figurines. He felt at home.

"Phewwww" he exhaled, letting out a deep sigh, sitting down on his chair.

"Hello, poppet!" Xigbar said, as he teleported into Demyx's sight.

"GEEZ," Demyx yelled. "Where the hell are you guys coming from?" Demyx looked above him to see Xigbar floating upside down in front of him. "What's with you being upside down anyways? I hope blood rushes to your head!"

Xigbar teleported down and stood in front of him. "Now that's not nice... You see, we work very hard to give everyone what they want, but you're here not appreciating a single thing. Maybe I should tell the boss about this..." Xigbar teased the boy, looking away to seem distressed.

"No!" the boy yelled worriedly. "You can't tell him I'm slacking off again!"

"Huh?" Xigbar wondered. "What are you talking about, poppet?"

"That I'm taking a day off while everyone's on their mission..." The words came out of his mouth rather quickly, but he could feel how stupid it came off.

Xigbar smirked. "Alright, alright! I won't tell him, if you do my next three missions for me."

"Sure!" Demyx agreed with the one sided bargain, as Xigbar disappeared after confirming the deal. "What have I done?"

Demyx exited his lounge and into Luxord's, one of his treasured pals. He loved playing cards with the dude, even though he would always lose. But since he knew he wouldn't be here, he decided to look around and find some of the magical cards himself.

"Hm, this looks interesting," he said as he rummaged through Luxord's belongings.

"Hey, pal. What are you looking for?" Luxord said, right behind him.

"AHHH!" Demyx shrieked like a little girl, caught off guard by his friend. "Oh, just some cards. Shouldn't you be on a mission?"

"Oh, no Demyx. We have the day off, don't you remember?"

"What?" he yelled, in shock. "That means..."

_"Alright, alright! I won't tell him, if you do my next three missions for me."_

"He tricked me!" he yelled, running out of the Luxord's place and back outside. He ran towards the mission assignment room, hoping to find the trickster. He discovered the eye-patched fiend to be lying down on the couch.

"XIGBAR!" he yelled.

"Uh oh, looks like you've found out! It's too late, I've already told Saix that you'd gladly take a couple more missions for your dear old friend!"

"YOOOOOU!" Demyx yelled, abandoning his lazy, carefree image to get back at his superior.

He ran towards Xigbar in a blazing anger, but before he knew it, he was sent into a corridor of darkness and back to one of the lounges he had been before. He heard a couple words leave Xigbar's mouth before the darkness completely dissipated. "Oh, by the way, Xemnas is looking for that ice cream. And he's in a piss poor mood at that."

Xemnas was once again in front of him. "Oh, Demyx," Xemnas said. "You're back. Have you brought the sea salt ice cream?"

"U-uhhhhhhh noooooo!" he yelled, trying to run away.

Xemnas' eyes grew scarier as he leered at the boy. "Allow me to show you the true feeling of a Nobody."

Before Demyx knew it, he was being punished by Xemnas, being forced to do many more missions than he did not want to. On top of that, those missions would go recorded for the members he did them for, Xemnas and Xigbar.

"...and that's my story," Demyx finished, talking to Roxas on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town.

_"That explains why Xemnas' chair is so high up... cheater!" _Roxas thought to himself, barely being so high up on his own chair. "Seems rough buddy!" He looked at Demyx, empathizing with him. "Hey, isn't that?!" Roxas yelled.

Demyx stared at the boy and then back at the ice cream he was eating, realizing he had goofed again. "Oh no!" he said, but then shrugged it off. "Nah, it's fine. I'll just buy him another one!"

The day passed as Roxas left to finally end his peaceful day. Demyx descended down the flight of stairs as he headed to buy another sea salt ice cream. To his dismay, the shop had run out.

Around the corner, stood Xigbar who had subsequently bought all the ice cream to eat and mostly toy with the boy. He chuckled as he disappeared through another corridor of darkness.

Demyx returned to the castle, hoping not to be caught. "Demyx!"

"Oh no..." he said as he slowly turned around. To his surprise, it was Xigbar, who threw an ice cream at him.

"U-uh thanks!" Demyx said happily, catching it.

He moved through the castle and headed for Xemnas' quarters. He handed it over to the boss as he said, "Here you go sir!" Upon touching the ice cream, it vanished into data. Xemnas looked at the boy, more infuriated than before.

Outside the room was Xigbar once again. He started to burst into laughter, knowing what was going to come next.

"CURSE YOU, XIGBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"


End file.
